Two is better then one
by justsmilexox
Summary: it was one youtube but i continue it on fan fic


**Nick didn't want to believe what was happening he just sat there, pondering through his thoughts not knowing what to think. He decided he would walk up to where she was in, as he walked he realizes that this person isn't the same they won't ever be the same but he has to he had to do it.**

**"Hey, how are you?" he asked.**

**She said nothing he was expecting this. He knew that she couldn't respond she was dead.**

**"I'm sorry I haven't visited this whole thing is my fault, I just couldn't be patient I wish I could talk to you I was really happy that I finally met someone that understood me I just broke up with Demi, what she did to Miley was just horrific I couldn't be with someone like that, but I can't be with Miley either I just don't love her, I never will. I don't think she will ever face that and I feel so bad for saying it but it is true I wish she could just get over me. I don't know what to do anymore if you can hear me then please just send me someone with answers, someone that will make me smile like you did."**

* * *

**Elli had left what she needed to tell Taylor was told and they were going to meet for lunch next week. Taylor felt as if she had to do something, something was missing in her life and she just didn't know what it was. She needed to talk to the person who had betrayed even if that meant facing her biggest fear.**

**As she walks to the door she hears, "where are you doing." She couldn't not now not after everything they had been through she had to make up something.**

**"I'm just going out for some air, don't wait up," then she leaves without anything being left behind in her tracks. When she gets to the place she sees someone, someone she thought wouldn't be there.**

**"Nick? Why are you here?"**

**"I don't know I thought that I needed to come here I just needed to see her"**

**"Nick, you hardly knew her."**

**"I know okay, you don't have to remind me it is just that I can't stand here not wanting her to come back I think I fell in love with her before I even realized it myself? I just don't know what to do."**

**"I get it know your confused about Miley."**

**He stands up; _she was so far from the truth_. "I am not confused about Miley, well I am but not the way you think, I want her to leave me alone I don't love her she told me she did in the hospital room and I did something that I regret."**

**"What did you do?"**

**"I kissed her I KISSED HER! What was I thinking now she thinks I love her or something and I just don't know what to do I don't want to break her heart but I don't want her to think I am a jerk so I came to Selena for answers because I had nowhere to go I just don't know what to do anymore I am just… AHHH!"**

**"Look I don't know what to tell you, I want to tell you, you should just tell her but I know you aren't gonna do that because Nick you run from your problems. You always get caught up in the moment and I just don't know what to say to you anymore, I really don't so go on break her heart because no matter what you do you won't be the same. And don't tell me that you love Selena because you didn't even know her and you feel guilty, so again talk to me when you grow up"**

**She obviously didn't know what she was talking about or maybe she did. Nick came soon to realize that that is how Taylor worked she wasn't mad she just wanted him to work harder at being a good person and maybe that's what he needs to do be a good person.**

* * *

**Taylor came home hoping that Nick had figured out what she was trying to say she loved the kid but he needs to grow up.**

**"Hey, where have you been?" she heard. It was Joe she knew that he would probably be worried she wanted to just kiss him but she couldn't do that Joe wasn't her she forgot about that last night, she forgot about it today because when she was saying those things to Nick she realized that she had become the Selena that know Chelsea was being betrayed. She started to cry she just couldn't control it she had done something so horrible to someone that she knew he had loved Chelsea and know she would be the cause of her pain.**

**"What's wrong?" he came rushing to her but she pulled him away her 5 minutes with Joe were over, they were over her chance with him had passed as much as she hated to face it he wasn't hers and she came to realize she wasn't his.**

**"I really like you, please just understand that but, I can't do this anymore, I can't be happy knowing that you are in love with someone else and you can still have feelings for me while she can't fight for she can't tell you how much she loves you. How much she would want to be the one to have sex with you to smile at you and you smile back to just be head over heels in love with you but I took that away from her and I can't live with myself I have to stop this now because we are all gonna get hurt in the end. Please understand that," she cried. Taylor hated saying this but it was true she loved every single minute with Joe but she just couldn't live with herself anymore. He looked at her with a sad face he had lost her.**

**"I love you Taylor, I really do. I love you more than anyone else I have ever known, and I know that I am not gonna let you go I know that, but I don't want you to feel like this," one tear fell on his face _dammit_ he thought he didn't want to cry.**

**"Please just forget about everything forget that I even existed lets please just go about as if we hadn't existed" she kissed his cheek and ran off to her room.**

**_Please please please don't let that happen_, he thought.**


End file.
